Kakashi and the Jinchuuriki
by Syndellwins
Summary: A love story between Kakashi and a female version of the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki, Killer-Bee. Also naruto universe.


**CHAPTER ONE. FEELINGS.**

 **Part 1. Friends.**

Sakura was lying on the floor affected by Sasuke's genjutsu, next to Kakashi. Naruto hasted to follow him, after asking Bee to take care of Sakura and his sensei. Bee, Kakashi and the Sage just looked as he disappeared from sigh, and wondered in silent for a little bit. Then, with a very soft voice, the sage looked at Kakashi.

"Love is a complicated thing. I too once had two sons. I loved them both and they both loved me and respected me as well, but in the end, I chose to leave everything to my youngest son alone and because of that, my elder son grew to despise both me and his younger brother. And just like that, the love we had transformed into hate… The Sasuke of today has been molded and shaped by the loss of the love he once had in his past... Madara was the same way".

Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Sasuke and Madara have shared similar fates. Is that what you're trying to say?" he enquired.

"Not exactly" replied the sage "I want to give him a better future that I had for myself, by learning from my past mistakes; that's why this time I entrusted the same amount of power to both of them".

The chakra of the sage started to faint away.

"Sage!" Kakashi shouted anxious as he realized the sage was starting to disappear.

"I'm about at my limit" warned the sage.

"W-what am I supposed to do..?" Kakashi asked really worried, not knowing if he could face his pupils.

With a peaceful face the sage said "All you can do… is believe in them... that is all we can do now.." and with those words, the sage had vanished.

With the Sage gone, Kakashi was left with all kind of mixed feelings towards "his sons", he was praying for them to stop the madness once and for all. He knew Naruto would never give up on Sasuke so all he could do in that moment was to wait and have faith. He leaned his back next to a rock and watched Sakura and then Bee. The former jinchuuriki seemed exhausted; she was in a pretty bad shape. Kakashi saw her sighing. He stared at her for a couple of minutes, that blonde was really impressive. Kakashi didn't remember the last time someone had distracted him so much during a fight. There was something about her, her tenacity… her cheerfulness or something that was really intriguing to him.

The former Jinchuuriki had been quiet all along. She never thought Kakashi was so troubled about Sasuke too. She had seen inside of Naruto's head how a great sensei he had been to the blond, but never expected to care so much for the damn Uchiha. She missed the Gyuuki inside of her and was wondering if Naruto would talk some sense into Sasuke, but well, if someone could it was him. She was feeling weary; she could sense she didn't have much time left. She actually didn't care if she died, she was proud about everything she had done, she was just worrying about his tailed beast… and well, if she had any time, she would have liked to be intimate with someone, even if it was just once. That was kind of her only "regret" in life, there was that part of her missing, the part of being "a woman". She sighed at the thought, why on earth was she thinking of that? There was nothing she could do about it at the moment. She would die a virgin.

Bee rested a little more and decided to be useful. She still had her own chakra left. She incorporated and removed her glasses but the light was too intense. Her eyes were shut as she ruffled her hair and starting massaging her forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard Kakashi asking.

She looked at him and articulated a smile.

Damn. Her eyes were stunning and weird. One was green and the other light-blue.

Her whole face was so feminine Kakashi doubted for a second it was the same fierce Bee-Sama he had fight alongside with.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she replied approaching to him. She looked at his wounds and assessed how much would it take for him to recover. No doubt he was a reckless fighter, but that strange silver-man had fought so bravely she had come to admired him.

"Don't push yourself" she said kindly to him building up some chakra "You need to recover". After that, she waved some signs and started healing him with medical ninjutsu.

"Bee-sama.. Do you know medical-nin? For how long?" he asked astonished.

"Mmm.. for a long time but I'm not skilled as Sakura is... I was taught right after I was named Bee"

She looked at the clean sky and started to remember about her brother A and how hard she had trained her whole life.

Kakashi stared at her carefully while her mind was wondering somewhere else in time -or maybe she was just focused on the healing- but either way she didn't notice his gaze. She had short curled hair loosened and messed up and a thin bride on her left side of her face. Rare stunning eyes and pink lips, her face's features were really smooth and feminine. Unlike his brother, she had pale skin. She looked really beaten up, dirty, her hands were burnt from the juubi's bijuu-dama she had stopped during the fight, scratches here and there and clothes thorn apart just like him. Samehada was firmly attached to her back. He had heard from other shinobis how beautiful the famous Killer Bee was, yet none of the descriptions were fairly enough. Now he understood why she had distracted him a couple of times during the fight. She was magnificent.

After a moment, Bee came back to earth and continued to tell Kakashi about her medical skills.

"I was 5 years old when A and the third Raikage took me into their care. I was fully aware of my limitations and since I knew I was the only one who could to team up with A, I felt the need to protect him so I asked the medical elders of the village to taught me this jutsu" then suddenly she started laughing.

 _Wait, did I fall asleep? Why is she laughing..? What did I miss?_

"It was so useless..." she snorted "By the very first mission together I realized this jutsu was completely wasted on me"

"Why?" he asked, amused and intrigued.

"Lighting armor, of course" Kakashi nod, remembering it was impenetrable. "So I stopped training for it and focused on chakra control, kenjutsu and ninjutsu" She smiled closing her eyes "I apologize if this treatment causes you any inconvenience or pain, please bear it with me" she looked a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'm actually feeling a lot better now. Thank you, you are most kind"

Kakashi felt his throat closing and he started coughing. Bee realized he was quite dehydrated and was really shocked when he reached for a bottle of water and took off his mask, like he was used to show his face to her on a daily basis.

Holy shit!

The man was absolutely handsome.

"What?" he asked when he saw her staring at him.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Perfect nose, great lips, totally good-looking and on top of all, a sexy mole on his chin. The scar on his left eye ran much deeper than she though, but it didn't harden his face. She tried not to stare.

"Eh…" she uttered looking at the mask on his neck.

"Well.. I can't drink water through a dirty mask, can I?" was his reply. He felt a little embarrassed and yet pleased at her glance.

 _Why on earth someone so FREAKING perfectly handsome would cover his face for? Damn, he's attractive._

Naruto had told her how pissed he was for not having yet seen his sensei's face after all of this time, and now he was there in front of her, the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. She noticed he was a little blushed so she turned her eyes to the sky again and try to concentrate on the healing, a little sad though, thinking that when he finished drinking the water he was going to pull the mask up, but to her surprise he didn't do it.

Why? Why didn't she meet someone like him before? Someone she could have been intimate with? Even if it was for just one night, she really wanted to know how was it like to be close to someone. Maybe she had hit her head pretty bad or maybe it was because she knew she was dying, but she couldn't take that out of her head.

"Something troubling you, Bee-sama?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head in response. A lot of kinky thoughts were running through her mind now.

"Bee-sama…" he said again.

"Are you in pain?" She asked trying to avoid him, but Kakashi wanted to asked her something else.

"Not much... I just wanted to ask you something" he said as he slowly incorporated, sitting in front of her.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I was thinking… _Bee_ it's just the title you were given when you were assigned to team up with the Raikage, am I wrong?"

"That's correct"

"So…" he looked at her curious "What's your name?"

"My … name…?" Bee froze; she looked at Kakashi shocked right to his eyes, flustered.

"Oh! I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. I apologize"

"Hahaha.. it's not like that" she sniggered at him "It's just that nobody ever asked me that before" and she blushed, scratching the back of her head.

"Never? Really?" He asked stunned at the confession. She nodded her head, sighting.

"Ehm… My name is Aya"

"Aya-sama... that's a beautiful name" He grinned at her.

"Just Aya" She smiled back at him and then she looked down at Sakura, sullen.

 _Just Aya, huh? I thought she was very formal with honorifics…_

"Kakashi, I really don't know when will she wake up… but it's pretty clear that in our current state we can't move from here until she snaps out of it, neither of us has enough strength to carry two people and we just can't leave her here" she was so worried.

"I'm sorry I can't be more useful right now" he replied almost muttering. Really depressing.

"Hey! Don't make that face. I know Naruto will talk some sense back into Sasuke and everything will be okay"

"Mm" he agreed.

"Although… that Sasuke is really… a total asshole" she was a little mad thinking.

 _That jerks first tries to capture me and burn me down with Amaterasu, then coming back to help at war ONLY to reveal his true intentions with the stupid "revolution" taking hostages of the tailed beast and knocking Sakura down. Fuckin' idiot!_

"He's just lost. That doesn't mean he's a bad person" Kakashi said thinking about the same actions, but his words didn't seem to convince her much. He remembered the sage _"All you have to do is have faith in them"_ And he did, with all of his heart.

"I'm sorry if I don't fully buy that" she seated next to Kakashi.

They stood in silence for a while. They could hear and sense the battle north of them. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other with everything they had.

"How much chakra… do you have left?" Kakashi asked.

"Need more healing?" she said detaching samehada from her back. It was starting to get heavy.

"No, I mean… hachibi's chakra…" Kakashi was sensing she was getting to her limit.

"Ah… it's ok, don't worry about that"

"That little, ah?"

Well, she couldn't lie to a high-class jounin after all. She just laughed.

"Yeah, well… it's fine Kakashi, really. I'm not afraid to die. If anything, I'm proud of all the things I've done… and with me gone, Gyuuki will finally be free"

Kakashi looked at her. She was grinning. Was she crazy?

"Mmm… But it would be terrible to Naruto, he really cares for you, you know…"

"I know. You're really important to him too, so you'll have to cheer him up" She punched his arm.

"Don't tease like that"

"I'm not teasing Kakashi, I'm being serious. I assume I have… at least until tomorrow night.. maybe the day after..? Who knows"

Shinobis died every day. They were ready for it. They were trained for it. Kakashi knew that, but for some reason, he didn't want to accept yet the fact that she was actually _dying_. Losing more people wasn't in his wish list. And yeah, he didn't know her at all, but from the way she fought he could tell she was an outstanding kunoichi, person and woman, a very passionate one. It caught his attention.

"Is there something I can do for you? Something you want me to tell Naruto.. or your brother?"

Oh God, her brother. If she died A would be depressed for years. Damn, she didn't want to think about that. Besides, why did he had to ask that? Now her imagination was running wild. Way too wild.

"Eh…" She flustered at the thought of touching him, he was a hot man after all.

"What is it?"

"Ah yeah… Please… make sure Gyuuki is not sealed again. I promise he'll behave… but don't imprison him ever again…" she said trying to erase the dirty thoughts.

"You have my word"

Kakashi was really surprised on her calmness about death and the fact that she was so worried about her tailed beast companion somehow moved him.

"Do you have any regrets so far, Kakashi…?" she asked curious trying to make some conversation.

"Not anymore" he smiled at her, but it was a strange smile, not a _true_ one. Kakashi was lying. He had lost Obito _again_ , he had learned that Rin had died on a whim only to drove Obito crazy for an old man's stupid plan to rule over the world; he had seen his sensei but nothing could ever compensate Minato missing Naruto growing up... and at least his father was at peace, but Kakashi wasn't feeling calm, especially now that he had lost the sharingan and was supposed to be the next hokage with no special features according to him.

"Not anymore…?" She knew he was lying, that he was talking about the demons Naruto had told her about, but she wanted to hear him talk. She needed the distraction from her chakra loss and those perverted thoughts...

"I…" he sighed "I have a pretty dark past… and somehow, after all of this chaos maybe things are finally taking place, you know? Obito is gone again; he's at peace but I still feel like I owe him my life all over again…"

"Then you should honor that by being happy and … you know… not pushing people away…"

"Ah, so you've been talking to Naruto" he knocked her forehead with his finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding" she blushed.

"It's ok, I know he cares"

"He's an amazing young man… I'm so proud of him. I imagine you're even more proud than me, _sensei_ " she said the last word with a huge grin on. Aya could be so cute and sweet Kakashi just stared at her.

"I am, I really do. I always knew he would surpass me in every way, but I never expected it by so much. He'll be a great Hokage"

"He will, and he'll have you by his side for advice"

"Nah, he'll have us both. I don't think you're going to die… Naruto will come back with the hachibi any time now, just wait and see"

"That's really sweet, but… I already feel tired, Kakashi"

Kakashi was thinking to himself for a while, he felt a little frustrated not to be able to do something for her, he really didn't want her to die, or anyone else for that matter, so he decided to keep her company, just talking so she wouldn't felt asleep.

"So, do _you_ have any regrets… Aya?"

"Mmm… I don't think it counts as a regret… but if I had more time… there is something I would've liked to do… despite of being really stupid". She looked the other way blushing.

"Hey, why are you so nervous all of the sudden? What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm not nervous"

"You are"

She looked at him annoyed. Damn jounin.

"Just tell Naruto I love him and that… I'm so proud of him... and my brother… jeez… don't be sad…"

Kakashi could sense something was off and he wanted to know. Once he sat his mind on something it was impossible to let go.

"They know that already, come on. Tell me what you were really thinking, I won't laugh or anything"

Aya was crimson red.

"Well… there is just one little thing I regret, if you really must know… but I'm telling you it's really stupid"

"If it was really stupid you wouldn't regret it"

Damn smart-ass jounin. He was right, but it was too embarrassing to say it out loud.

"Come on, you can tell me. If there's something I can do about it, I will. I promise"

Aya took a deep breath.

"I regret… not being a woman"

 _What? But she is a woman already. And a gorgeous one, by the way._

"In what way do you regret…?" Kakashi started asking but then he realized. He wasn't stupid. "Oooh" he said.

"Yeah" she replied totally red, like tomato red, a freaking solid red.

There was a really uncomfortable silence between them. Kakashi was flustered too. He wasn't expecting THAT at all.

"So… -cofcof- why… didn't you..?"

"Eh… I was always busy training, you know? Trying to make my brother proud and everything. Besides, I've never been like the romantic type and shit. I always got way too much excited about my blades than … you know... the _blades_ of the opposite sex"

Kakashi just laughed at her honesty. She was actually funny.

"Mm If I may say so… you're really beautiful… I guess you must have had a lot of admirers"

"I wouldn't know, I was a jinchuuriki after all… not many people approached to me"

She didn't sound bitter or sad about it, but Kakashi realized that she had it buried deep down inside of her. Of course nobody approached her with romantic intentions; she had a tailed beast sealed inside of her, a tailed beast that had killed so many people in the past obviously they were afraid of it, but now that he was actually talking to her he realized she was kind and sweet, she would've never hurt anyone out of a whim, too bad people didn't take the time to see that in her, to see how much she tried to be herself and how well she got along with Gyuuki. For a moment he felt sorry for Aya, that she had to go through all of that. People could be such a jerk sometimes. He had seen it with Naruto too, watching grow his sensei's son into so much hatred had really pissed him off, but then again, there was something different about jinchuurikis, no matter how many hardships they endured in life, they'd always be cheerful, looking on the bright side of things, that was something he truly admired. And then he got curious…

"But... do you regret just the physical part of it or…?"

"Well, yeah… I guess the physical part just out of curiosity; but also… that _connection_ I've seen some people have… although it's so silly, I don't know why it came to mind just now…"

"This is strange coming from me, but… we _are_ humans after all…"

"Uhmm… I guess it makes sense…"

Another strange silence. What were they even talking about that? He seemed awfully interested in it.

"Aya… you've never been in love, have you?" he asked after a while of hesitation.

The now different level of red on her face told Kakashi she hadn't.

"What about you?" she asked back trying to regain the color of her face.

"Just… just like you… I haven't had a connection… anything… all I ever did was to push people away" he said blushing noticeable. So, he was a virgin too.

"But I thought… you had experience…"

"Why would you assume that?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh.. well…" she blushed "You're very attractive, I have no doubt a lot of girls had been more than willingly to… you know… or guys…"

"Ah, maybe… but I wasn't interested in that… I was always worried about other… things… Oh, and I don't like guys…"

Deep down Kakashi didn't want to admit that he never gave himself the chance of really "living" because he felt guilty about Obito and Rin. He already felt exposed enough to have a heart-to-heart talk.

Aya just looked at him. So handsome, so strong, skilled, gentle, perfect and yet so… broken.

"Mm… Kakashi… what about… Rin? I heard you and Obito talking about her… you seemed to know her…"

"I loved her like a sister…" That's all Kakashi was able to say.

Rin. He thought about everything… her life had been so short, it wasn't fair. She didn't deserve the way she died, the things she went through before her death… He really didn't want to talk at all, so he grabbed Aya and cuddled her into his chest in the hope that she wouldn't press on the matter, he wasn't ready to talk about her, and maybe he would never be.

 _What the hell? Why would he do that out of the blue? Probably I hit a sensitive topic, shit… Oh, his heartbeat is so calm and steady…_

His embrace was so tight yet so gentle, Aya felt secure.

"Good to know, though…" he said to her after a while.

"Know what?"

"That you think I'm attractive"

"Oh, just shut up!" she was red to her ears.

"Hahah… I think you're attractive too…" he said laughing at her reaction but she thought he was lying.

Why did he have to say things like that? Aya assumed he was just teasing her. One second she felt so close to him and the other teased… that stupid sexy jounin!

"Kakashi…"

"Shut up, blondie… let's rest" he said closing his eyes.

"You won't tell anyone about _that_ , right?"

"I won't, if you don't" he told her in a robot-like voice tone.

"Sure. Thank you".

Only then she let herself been held by that mysterious man. That stranger.

 _HA! It's great that gyuuki can't listen to me right now, he would never stop teasing me about it… I never thought Kakashi would be the "hugging" type of guy._

Aya didn't noticed but she was actually caressing Kakashi's chest in a really sweet way.

 _Mm? His ribcage feels swollen, this must be very bruised, do I feel stiches?_

Kakashi really wanted to rest, but Aya was touching him so kindly… He shivered at the touch of her hands on his ribcage; she had slipped her hands under his shirt and he felt slightly aroused. It wasn't a thing of every day that the hottest kunoichi in the face of the earth would touch him, he couldn't help himself.

"Hey stranger… Who stitched you up?" she asked bringing him back to earth.

"I did" he answered almost in a growl.

"Mmm… I need to clean this wound and stich it again. Otherwise it will get infected" she stated.

"Later" he said expecting her to be quiet, but she just got up. Kakashi didn't move nor did he care that she started removing his shirt, but he got way too nervous.

"No, now" she said taking it off.

God, the man was gorgeous. His muscles were perfectly shredded, big tight arms, she stared at his collarbone, his jawline… Aya felt the need to caress that amazing physique but had to fight herself no to touch him inappropriately. He had a lot of scars, some of it ran very deep, not even medical-nin had erased them. Kakashi had the body of a warrior. The body of a man who had been to hell and back. The body of a survivor. The body of a brave man.

"I'm sorry… my.. body is a little.. gross" he said crimson red.

"This is how warriors are supposed to look, stranger" she said very softly.

Kakashi realized she was serious about it. Come to think of it, maybe she had scars too. He could tell that she was really bruised from the war but she had the most perfect body type he had ever seen. Sure, kunoichis and woman who practice sports had beautiful fit bobies but her… she had just the perfect breast size, flat stomach, small waist, probably toned abs, round and tight ass –not that he had stared at it, well maybe a little bit- He could see that she was very muscular but very womanly at the same time. He was sighing before he could realize it.

After cleaning her hands and clearing her head, Aya reached Sakura's bag, relieved to find the instruments and medicine needed for his treatment. She fit the chirurgical gloves on, after that she gave him a shot of antibiotics and proceeded to anesthetize the area to remove the stitches, clean the wound and stitch him back.

 _Why am I feeling so uncomfortable for? This is not the first time I get treated by a medical ninja... humph. No, I don't feel uncomfortable… I feel… excited? That's weird…_

Of course, Kakashi the copy-ninja, had no idea how to read his own "feelings", and he was feeling _weird_ , to say the least.

"All right! This will do" said Aya, handing him his shirt and the rest of his clothes, looking satisfied with her work. She put back the things on Sakura's bag after cleaning them and yearning, leaned her back to a stone near Kakashi and closed her eyes trying to rest. Kakashi put his shirt back on.

Well, it's not like they were going to hug again, weren't they? Besides that cuddling thing… it's not for tough shinobis. But for some reason, he wanted to have her just a few more moments in his arms, to smell her hair, to feel her hands on his chest. It made him feel comfortable.

 _She looks exhausted… how much longer will she hold up with the little hachibi-chakra she has left? Naruto, please… hurry._

Out of the blue, they felt a big explosion. Instinctively they both protected Sakura. The blast came from the north, it was long and loud. Abruptly, a big rock got released from the floor and was headed right for them. Aya used her lightning armor, but since she was low on chakra so she got hit. After that, the dust settled.

"You got hurt" Kakashi said since he saw how she took the direct hit.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder but I'm ok" She answered with a little pain in her face.

"Is there something I can do? I can put it back if you tell me how…" he told her.

"Well… it requires strength and I just gave you those stiches so it's NOT wise. I'm gonna have to do it by myself"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok, I've done it before…" she grinned at him.

She stood up in front of a rock, placed her shoulder against it, breathed and pushed. Kakashi heard a crack and Aya groaned in pain a little, closing her eyes. She waited the rush of pain to stop and sat down.

"Now I _do_ need your help, stranger" she said handing him some bandages and unzipping her vest.

"This is like the second time you call me that… why stranger?" he sighed.

"I don't know… You can blame the pain" she replied with a big smile a trying to take off her vest.

Kakashi helped her and started to put the bandages on to secure the shoulder. Now she was the one blushing, she didn't feel comfortable around him only in her training bra. She cursed herself for never wearing a shirt underneath the vest. Kakashi confirmed his thoughts, she had a lot of scars and was shredded as well, and that body was _perfect._ Touching her skin really sent some electricity to his lower part. For a moment he wanted to trail her back-muscles with his fingers, but that was something clearly out limits.

"Ok, blondie, there you go. Don't move that arm" he said helping her put her vest back, trying to cool off since his pants were a LITTLE tight.

"Hahahaha blondie again?"

"You can blame the pain" he winked at her.

They both laughed.

 _Damn, he has the most beautiful smile. I wonder if I'm the only one who's seen it… and those lips… Oh, this is bad, I'm staring, stop staring!_

Aya felt Kakashi was hearing her thoughts, so she looked up to the sky, pulling some air behind her ear.

 _Was she staring? Maybe I have blood on my face or did she notice my pants? She's so cute when she smiles. Oh, damn, I'm the one staring now…_

Kakashi sighed and looked up to the sky as well. They were watching clouds in total silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, somehow it felt peaceful for both of them.

It was already night and it was starting to get chilly, so Aya gathered the little wood she could find and let a fire with her lightning skill. They had been talking a lot about random stuff (her tattoos, some missions, pranks, blades…), staring at each other from time to time, and checking each other's wounds, wondering if Naruto and Sasuke would be okay, things had been too quiet for a while. Little by little exhaustion beat Aya down and she felt asleep. Kakashi didn't realize it until he felt Aya's head on his shoulder.

 _She was really weary, I thought she would've slept sooner… she must be worrying sick about those two. I know I am… Oh, she's really cold…_

Kakashi took off his vest the most delicacy way he could so he wouldn't wake her up, he brought her closer to his chest and covered her with it, keeping both of them warm, Aya felt so cozy she toss herself closer to Kakashi in her sleep. He could feel a sweet scent on her blond hair, like flowers. After a while he pulled up his mask and felt asleep as well. At least she was in his arms again… He was smiling and for the first time in several years he didn't have nightmares.

Kakashi, Aya and Sakura slept all morning. It was afternoon when Sakura awoke. In front of her was Kakashi holding Bee-Sama, both looking beaten up and tired.

"Kakashi-sensei… Bee-Sama, are you okay?" she asked while gently moving Kakashi's arm. Kakashi opened his eyes and nodded. Aya opened hers slowly, she felt so comfy and warm.

 _Where am I? HEY! I'm not dead yet!_

When she came to her senses she realized she was resting on Kakashi's chest and felt his hand on her waist. He looked at her and smiled with his eyes. He was wearing the damn mask again.

"You're still alive… Did you rest, Aya?" Kakashi asked while putting his vest back on.

"Eh.. yes, I'm sorry for crushing your chest, how're your ribs, are you in pain?" She asked really worried. Sakura felt complete ignored in that moment.

"It doesn't hurt much, but I'm still suffering a little the sharingan's side effects" he sighed.

"HEY! WHERE'S NARUTO AND SASUKE?! HOW MUCH TIME WAS I OUT?!" she yelled at them.

"A whole day and it's already getting dark, we should move and look for them" Kakashi replied trying to stand up. Sakura and Aya helped him. They gathered their stuff and set on the move heading north, carrying Kakashi.

Aya was still alive; there was still time to save her from dying.


End file.
